After-School Cleanup
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Asuka and Toji vent their frustrations about each other in the best way possible: by fucking each other's brains out.


It was golden hour, rays of warm setting sun flooding the empty classroom, all its desk vacant sans one nestled in a far corner. No student was sitting behind it, but one student was leaning against it with his hand tightly gripping one of its sides as another student kneeled in front of him, lips wrapped tight around his cock.

"Fucking _shit_, Asuka…" Toji said in a hiss, lulling his head back as the redhead in front of him took him all the way, managing to fit his girth past the snug porthole of her throat without gagging.

Her eyes (when they were open, and looking up at him) still possessed the annoyed vitriol that characterized her disposition towards him, so it wasn't as if anything between them had changed.

Other than the sex after school, of course.

Neither of them had really planned it. How could they? They hated each other's guts.

Just one look at Toji and Asuka's elitism would kick in, ripping into all of his shortcomings and apparent lack of fashion sense. And just one look at Asuka and her smug little mouth would set off Toji and his own laundry list, most of them denoting Asuka's inherent "bitchiness".

But puberty has a weird way of dealing with bitter conflict, and all it took was Hikari assigning them clean-up duty and an accidental trip during some competitive mopping before they found themselves fucking each other's brains out on the teacher's desk.

Despite Asuka's bitter resentment and their usual antics during the schoolday, the pair decided to make it an almost daily after-school ritual, and today was no exception.

It had been four days since they'd last fucked-a longer downtime than usual. Asuka had been busy with some NERV business, and Toji had to accomodate with his hand. Thankfully, she had finally returned to school today, and a slipped note inside his desk after lunch told him that she was free. The rest of the day was a torturous slog, Toji's mind drifting to how he was going to make sure that not a second of their catch-up was wasted.

Thankfully here they were now, with Asuka's head between his legs. Where they belonged.

Toji found his fingers coiled in the long strands of her orange hair, guiding her head as she took him in faster, the fleshy pocket of her throat making loud wet slurps as she sucked in earnest.

He cursed again when she felt one of her small hands begin to fondle with the tight sack of his balls, trying his best not to tighten his grip lest he earned one of her angry punches.

God, he missed this.

The warm and moist carpet of Asuka's tongue slid against the underside of his cock in a way that made him consistently hiss, the tight suction of her thin lips clamping around him as her nose rushed forward to consistently kiss his crotch making head lull back even further.

In due time, he could feel the knot in his groin clench tighter than ever, signalling its imminent unraveling.

Toji looked down, met with Asuka's usually-defiant gaze. She knew what the telltale pulsing of his cock meant, and she started sucking him off in earnest, taking him deep and fast into her throat despite small gurgles of struggle.

Just like everything else, Asuka treated sex like a competition.

And she would be damned if she didn't win.

Toji felt it rush all at once, and he clenched his fists into Asuka's hair, her anger be damned. She felt him squeal angrily, but the vocal protest only helped coax out his climax as he shoved her completely into the wiry hair of his pubes.

The first few shots made Toji shut his eyes tight, his knees wobbly. He had found himself fantasizing about Asuka every day now, feeling that snarky little mouth around him. She had been a little extra bitchy today, and he knew it was all part of their little back and forth, this little...whatever it was, and it only made every rope of spunk that shot into her pretty little neck all the sweeter.

Asuka gulped it all down, letting his batter coat the pink grip of her gullet until eventually the load grew too much. She started to choke, coughing violently, cum suffocating her, spurting out of her nostrils like white snot.

Even in his orgasmic daze, Toji had the sense to let go of her head, letting her instinctively whip herself off his prick. She coughed and choked loud, raspy hacks, sticky wads of nut shooting out from her mouth.

Unfortunately for her, Toji wasn't quite finished, and she had no choice but to watch as his tool shot out lines of steaming seed all over the freckles of her cheeks.

Toji knew Asuka was pissed, but the sight of his dick shooting thick jets of his pent-up nut all over that prim and smug face was too satisfying, and when the last few spurts of cum started to signal the end of his climax, his hand was in a fist at the base of his pulsing meat, aiming every last shot at her squinting face, making sure that she was properly covered in the musky karma of her own words.

When it was finally over, Toji leaned back fully against the desk, catching his breath as he admired his handiwork.

Asuka was still coughing, her hands wiping away the thick wads of cum sticking all over her face, dribbling down her chin, staining the front of her uniform. It was a mess.

"God_fucking_damn it, Toji, you pig…" she said, grumbling and cursing as she resorted to using her skirt as a rag. "You're so fucking gross!"

Toji could only laugh.

He had to admit, he missed her insults. At least, when she was insulting him with her mouth and face plastered with his nut. .

Asuka stood when she finally cleaned as much of her cum-stained face as she could, giving him a deadly glare. Before he could even react, Asuka shot her hands forward onto his cheeks, and her mouth crashed into his.

He let out a yell of protest as her small tongue unceremoniously slipped between his teeth. He tried escaping, but Asuka had him pinned, those hands keeping his face firmly lodged against hers as she violently dominated his lips. Her eyes were still open, the death glare intent as her tongue moved with purpose.

Toji could taste himself on her. What was worse, he could feel clumps of his cum slip down over his tongue, with nowhere to go except down his throat. She could feel Asuka's lips curl into a smile when she heard him gulp. Even after taking him all the way down her throat, Asuka had won this round.

Eventually, he stopped fighting, and Toji just let Asuka's lips do what she pleased.

In due time the kisses grew less violent, less forceful, and she gave him room and time to kiss her back. She shuffled closer to him. It was Asuka's turn to surrender now as Toji's rough kisses grew more needy, coupled with those big hands of his greedily moving up and down the curves of her waist, the perkiness of her rear. Her own hands left his cheeks; she didn't need to hold the kiss anymore, not when his tongue was battering so moistly against hers, eagerly wriggling between her cheeks.

She clutched at his chest as they continued to make out, lips momentarily unclasping in hot smacks of air as Toji's hands got greedier, flipping Asuka's skirt to get big handfuls of her pantyclad ass. She squeaked into his lips, doing so again when he did the same motion to the front of her skirt, pushing something hard, hard, and hot against her.

So he was ready for more.

It only took one grind of that cock of his against her before she slowly pulled away from him, stepping back to lean against the desk adjacent to them.

Toji's tongue followed first, refusing to leave the lock of their swirling lips, Then his body followed suit, pressing against Asuka's even after she leaned against the desk, their collective weight making the desk scrape backwards.

As much as the kissing made Asuka wet, she needed more than that brash mouth of his smushing hers, especially when that pulsing prick of his was only a layer of cotton away from being inside her.

The hands Asuka had clutched in the lapels of Toji's tracksuit pushed back forcefully, their mouths finally slipping off each other in a slick slip. The force of her push made Toji stumble into the desk behind him, and the hand that was once buried in the plumpness of Asuka's ass was forced to catch him lest he fall to the freshly-mopped floor.

"Tsk, what the hell, Asu-"

Toji was cut short at the sight of Asuka unclipping her skirt, letting it fall to the ground. Moments later, the white crumpled mess of her panties followed. His eyes were glued to the Eden between her legs, how those familiar pink lips glistened, eager, and waiting, the neat rows of orange making Toji's mouth water.

Asuka blushed, unable to look Toji with the way the pervert stared her down. She cast her gaze away with a pout.

"J-Just hurry up and return the favor, already, idiot. I already sucked off that gross dick of yours."

It only took a few steps before Toji was upon her. Asuka let out a squeak as she felt Toji's masculine arms lift her entire frame, repositioning her, hands digging tight into her hips. Her eyes widened when she realized what Toji's intent was before she could only let out a high-pitched wail when every inch of his excited manmeat slipped inside of her.

She fell forward into Toji's neck, hands coiling around his neck. Toji didn't give her any reprieve; only a moment later and he was already pistoning into her, banging her light frame against the wood of the desk. For his part, he hissed at how tight Asuka still was. She might not have been a virgin when they started these rendezvous several weeks ago, but she was still the best thing he had ever stuck his dick into. Each subsequent thrust into those folds of hers made his hips drive into her faster, and he relished each and every desperate squeal he ripped from her prim little throat.

"I-I-I meant- _nngh!_ For you to e-eat me out, idio-_ahnnn!_"

Asuka's complaints fell onto deaf ears as Toji kept honest to God fucking her. It had been four days too long, and his hips fell into a rhythm that he had obviously had trouble forgetting. In due time Asuka could only go along for the ride, panting as her entire body rippled with the shock of having her core stuffed again and again and again by the best dick she'd ever had.

Their sweaty cheeks rubbed together for a few moments before Asuka took the initiative to start kissing him again. She loved how his grunts collided with her own, almost as much as how much she loved his fingers digging so eagerly into her skin, enough to leave welts that would have made Misato's eyebrows raise if Asuka wasn't careful with what she wore at home.

She came in a staccato scattershot of squeals. Toji swallowed every single one. Her pussy clenched and pulsed around him, sparking more of that succulent friction that he fantasized about every waking minute, every time Asuka would verbally abuse him during the day in front of the entire class.

When her climax subsided, it was Toji's turn to forcefully push their mouths away, one of his hands clenching her shoulder as he pushed her back flat against the desk behind her. Still caught in the daze of their sex, Asuka could only limply comply as Toji took her long legs and lifted them over his shoulders. The angle made his cock strike her deeper, his crown pummeling that sweet, sweet spot inside her that made her arch her back, pushing out her chest as she came again, squirting quim over the precipice of the desk onto the floor.

When she came to her senses, she felt Toji's hands rummaging around with her uniform top, working his way past the defenses of her shirt's buttons.

"Hey, wh-what the hell do you think you're-"

_Rip!_

Lust gave way to impatience, and Toji made his way to her breasts with a frustrated shred. Asuka was about to yell when his prick hit that coveted spot inside her again, giving him the opportunity to roughly shove up her bra.

Her breasts shook with every drive of his cock into her twat, and Toji leaned forward and caught one in his mouth, suckling it like forbidden fruit, tongue swirling around her nipple, teeth eagerly giving bites that made Asuka's hands entrench themselves into his spiky hair.

Toji won this round, that was certain.

There was no way Asuka could fight back and gain any ground, not with how that jocky body of his was destroying her petite frame, how his hands were making her feel like putty as they greedily groped every inch of her silky skin that they could find, all while that thick meat of his reamed her, sliding its veiny eagerness over her clit and pounding into her most sacred place until she could see stars.

Toji kept fucking her like that, her legs high up over his shoulders, balls slapping into her ass as her tits were made wet with eager swirls of his tongue. Every swivel of his hips rocked every part of her body. There was a clatter as one of her shoes slipped off her foot.

He enjoyed hearing Asuka sigh, hearing her wordlessly beg, hearing and feeling her cum as he pounded with every sinew of his muscle into her slender tightness, the desk creaking and groaning along below them.

Without relinquishing Asuka's tit from the grip of his lips, Toji came.

He shoved himself as deep as he could, grunting through his nostrils as spurts of his nut shot inside of Asuka's gloving heat in maddeningly thick bolts of baby batter. He could feel her cum with him, hearing her sigh curses and gibberish as more of his spunk welled up into Asuka's snatch, filling her with his heat until it would bubble out from her worn folds and drip between them onto the floor, more mopping labor be damned.

Eventually both of their climaxes began to recede, the last spurts of his engorged balls forcing out hot cum down Toji's legs.

Without another word, Toji separated himself from her chest, helping Asuka sit up as she panted, trying to recover from the hard fucking she'd just taken. A grunt and he slipped out of her snatch, the action followed by the sticky sounds of their efforts spilling at Toji's feet.

He let her rest her head against his chest.

Together, they caught their breaths like that, with Toji's chin resting gently against Asuka's scalp, her forehead kissing his chest.

Eventually their breathing regulated, and Asuka made the first move to slip out from the weight of Toji's head. She gave him a look that he couldn't read, but if he had to read it, it'd probably be annoyance. He expected an insult, a complaint about how much he'd cum inside her.

But instead she leaned forward, and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

Toji blushed, before giving her a toothy grin.

He leaned forward and gave her another kiss, a deep one that ensured it was Asuka's turn to blush. She settled into it, letting their lips idly exchange spit before they separated, looking at each other again as the haze of their sex remained in a translucent cloud.

"I-" Toji said, breaking the silence. He hesitated once the first word slipped past his lips. But he decided it was too late to stop now. "I guess I...I missed you."

The comment made Toji wince, but he tried his best to cover it up with a smile.

Asuka gave him another weird look but he couldn't help but notice she was smiling too. Thankfully, she went into her default self and turned up her nose cockily with the smuggest grin he'd ever seen.

"Of course you did, you perv."

They shared another look.

And with nothing else to say, their mouths pressed together again, and Toji's hands found themselves on her thighs, smoothing up and down as they made out. It was an easier alternative to conversation, which would have most likely ended up in an argument anyway.

Their tongues grew reacquainted, and just as Asuka's hands gripped into Toji's hair as the kissing grew more heated, his cock starting to grew firm again against her skin, they both heard the homeroom door slide open.

There was a small eternity of silence as their tongues, their hands, their mouths, their bodies froze, collective muscles still, eyes wide agape and staring deep into each other in panic.

They could hear the cicadas chirping outside.

Then, the very confused and very frail voice of someone very familiar to both of them.

"T-Toji-san? ...Asuka….san…?"


End file.
